


Pretty Little Girl

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Daddy Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchesters' gift buying does it again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of The Daddy Chronicles series.

Sam Winchester laid back on a mountain of pillows on the bed he now shared with his brother, Dean. He was naked and relaxed, a sheet twisted about his legs, hair tied up in a messy bun and was softly humming to himself.

His brother watched him as he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans, fed a brown leather belt through the loops of his pants and then buttoned his fly.

“You know, I ain't gonna want to go anywhere now with you laying there like that.”

“Hm?” Sam stopped humming and smiled at Dean. “Then don't.”

“I won't be long. I'll make damn sure I won't be.” He leaned over and kissed Sams' forehead softly. “Need anything while I'm gone?”

“Surprise me,” Sam said with a lazy stretch.

“Okay, well you just relax baby.” He shook his head as Sam nodded in reply and snuggled down back under the bed sheets.

It was a minor case. An easy one Dean was able to cope with alone. A middle-of-the-road pissed off spirit. Grave, salt, fire, done. And it went like clockwork. 'You're welcome, ma'am, just doing my job.' And then back home to his baby.

Sam was up and out of bed when Dean returned home, clothes covered in grave dust and smelling vaguely of burnt bones, clutching another gift bag for his beloved. Sam was quite the contrast. Freshly showered, his hair down and still damp but pinned behind his ears. A tiny pair of black silk panties and his see-through robe which Dean called 'the most pointless but effective piece of fabric I have ever seen.' 

Dean held a defensive hand up as Sam slinked toward him offering a beer, his other hand hiding the gift bag behind his back.

“No, I ain't doing this domestic shit. Just set the beer down and be normal.” 

Sam pulled a face and huffed a little.

“'Kay. I guess.”

“Sammy.” Dean blinked then homed in on Sams' pretty hazel eyes. “Did you pluck your eyebrows, darling'?”

“A bit.” 

Dean frowned, then opened his mouth to speak, closed it again and then smirked.

“Actually Dean, I'm surprised you noticed. You don't pay attention to the small things.”

“Yeah. I do.”

“No. You don't.”

Dean rolled his eyes, he felt as if they were getting into a weird area. Him going out on cases alone while Sam remained home plucking shit and welcoming him at the door with cold beers. And now petty bickering.

“Honey.” Another pet name for Sam, Dean used every name he could think of for his boy. “I like how you can express yourself with me, hell I love having you walking around the place lookin' like this, but that's where it ends okay? No, serving me drinks or picking on me.”

“Dean, I wasn't picking on you, I was just..” Dean pressed a finger against Sams' pink lips.

“Shush. Don't even try, baby. Daddys' gonna shower and then we will see what the evening brings. Okay?” Sam nodded against Deans' finger. “Okay, good boy.” He peeled his finger away from Sams' mouth.

“Can I come and watch you?” 

“Yeah sure, you don't have to ask my permission to watch me shower. Stop being weird.”

“What's in the bag?”

“You'll have to wait and see.”

The shower in the bunker was probably in the top three of 'Dean Winchesters' list of favorite things about the bunker', the other two being the kitchen and having his own room which he now shared with Sam.  
It was bliss for him as he washed away the dust and bones, the jet of water confident and warm.  
He caught Sams' eye every so often who was sat crossed legged in the corner of the bathroom, making him laugh by waving his pink, flaccid dick at him every so often. Rinsing himself off, he called out to his brother.

“You can open the bag now, honey!”

Sam jumped up as Dean nodded toward the sink, leaned against it, butt perched on the porcelain. He shot a look of utter shock at his brother.  
Dean already smirking, posing like a cowboy.

“Are you serious?”

“I sure am, Ma'am.”

Sam spun around on the spot and then looked at himself in the mirror. The shower was now silent, Dean stood behind him, naked and wet and nursing a semi.

“Let me watch.” Deans' belly was full of butterflies. Sam now bent slightly over the sink painting his mouth with thick, pink shiny lip gloss. It was the color of cotton candy and smelled like it. He had applied it poorly which made his lips look slightly bee-stung. Dean bit his bottom lip while Sam lined his eyes with heavy black eyeliner over his lower lashes. His eyes watered and the eyeliner smudged.

Dean stepped back a little and imagined how much Sams calf muscles would stretch if he were wearing heels right now. Just how tight his ass would look framed by a garter belt and how his thighs would feel in lace-top stockings. His belly rolled at the thought of it. Sam turned to face him lazily throwing the eyeliner in the sink.

"You look like a cheap whore." Dean meant it.

"Daddy's cheap whore."

"You my little girl now?" Sam nodded as Dean's fingers snagged at the satin fabric of Sams underwear, his dick barely contained, a wet patch of pre-cum spreading fast. 

"Your panties are wet baby."

Sam fucking hated that word but not now, not while his big brother stood in front of him getting off on it. 

Dean breathed over Sams sweet pink lips. 

"Damn, that fucking mouth." He kissed him, lips sticking together, his mouth full of the sweet scent reminiscent of trips to the carnival when they were kids. "You know what tastes better than your dirty little mouth?" 

"My dirty little asshole." Sam didn't miss a beat. 

"Damn straight." Dean wiped the sugary stickiness from his mouth with the back of his hand then grabbed his brother by the top of his arm and pushed him out of the bathroom ahead of him. 

"You know where you're going." He followed Sam to their room pushing past him at the doorway. Laying flat on the bed he lifted his head. Voice gruff. 

"Take off that ridiculous robe and come sit on Daddy's face."

Robe on the floor, Sam walked on his knees over his brother, Dean shuffled down the bed as Sam placed his hands against the cold stone wall. Without breaking eye contact once he reached over to his nightstand, opened the top drawer and fumbled until he found his flick knife. Sam was relieved of his panties as Dean cut into the fabric at his hips. Knife and underwear were thrown across the room and Sam was dragged by his ass onto his brothers face. His legs open wide and back arched exactly how Dean loved it.  
Deans' fingers kneaded his brothers soft pliable ass as his tongue lapped at his asshole. Spitting then licking and then popping the tip of his tongue inside. He groaned and pulled his knees up to his stomach as his cock throbbed, desperate.  
He loved the scent. He loved inhaling the aroma, he loved lifting Sams body away from him so he could look at it. All neat, tight and shaven.  
He probed it harder, faster, candy cotton flavor spit rolling down his cheeks and neck. He needed that tight, delicious hole good and ready.

Sam was being a good girl. He was grinding when he was required to grind and still when he needed to be. He squeaked as Dean hooked his middle finger inside the opening, then pulled it out and sucked it as if he was emptying a jar of Marshmallow Fluff.

“Talk to me baby,” He growled as he feasted on his little brother's ass. “Tell me what you want Daddy to do.”

Sam looked up and bit his pink, sticky bottom lip as his asshole was tongue fucked and thoroughly licked out.

“C'mon, you tell me, and baby, I'll fucking do it.”

“Fuck...fuck me like I'm nothing.”

Dean paused for a moment. He was conflicted. He lifted Sam carefully and onto his chest. 

“You want that sweetheart?” 

Sam was coy, but he nodded as Dean brushed his stubbled chin up and down the head of Sams' wet cock.

“Safe word?”

“Alabama,” Sam whispered. His brother paused for a moment. He was calm and still, he inhaled deeply, closed his eyes for what felt like minutes to Sam. He half expected them to be black as he opened them slowly, his demeanor changed in an instant.

“Get the fuck off me you little whore. Get on the floor and get on your knees.” The floor was the worst. Unforgiving gray concrete, cold and painful. Perfect.

Sam obeyed, scrabbling from the bed and onto the punishing floor. Legs apart, ass up and out, asshole on display. Still wet and red from Deans' earlier feast.

“Eyes forward, bitch.”

Sam sensed Dean move around him. A pillow thrown at his legs, comfort for his brothers knees. His hips were gripped without due care and his body dragged backward as if he were a Real Doll. Dean mounted his brother on his dick without any fuss and fucked him senseless. 

Sam felt sick, gritted his teeth, spit spraying from between his teeth. Deans' thighs slapping against his own. His dick driving into Sams' asshole like a power tool. As the relentless fucking continued their bodies shifted along the floor, Sam was close to the wall, one hand against it, holding himself back. Dean noticed, license to fuck him harder. Sam up was against the wall, his head loose, banging against it with every selfish buck of his brothers' hips. Sam winced, still pushing himself away from the wall. Dean eased off, grabbing Sam around the waist then lifting him on top of him, dick still lodged inside his wrecked anus.  
Dean grabbed Sams' mouth, turning his head so he could devour his glossy pink lips. He bucked upwards, Sam flopping up and down on his body, his cock hard and bouncing on his stomach. He deepened his cock, held it still, rotated his hips slowly, groaned like an animal then filled his brothers' asshole with his milky white load.

Sam lifted himself from Deans' spent cock, then floundered next to him on the cold floor.  
The room smelt of sweat and fucking, Dean's head was spinning as he teased a little more cum from his dick.

“Fuck..” He turned to Sam, both of them panting softly. “That what you had in mind?” 

Sam nodded as he propped himself up on his side, cock in hand, stroking it slowly. Dean leaned back a little for a better view. 

“You need a little encouragement?”

“God yeah.” Sam closed his eyes, lifted one leg up and twisted his dick in his fist.

“That's it, baby. Daddy wants' to see you cum so bad.” Dean sucked air in through his teeth, his voice deep and slow. He stroked Sams' cheek gently. “My beautiful girl.” He licked the pad of his thumb then rubbed it over the head of Sams' cock, he teased the slit, milking it a little, pre-cum becoming creamier. Sam opened his eyes just in time to catch his brother suck on his cummy thumb. He whined a little then ejaculated hard over Deans' dick.

Sam leaned over his brother, body still trembling and sucked up his cum from his cock, his mouth full of it, he straddled Dean.

“Go on, fucking kiss me, you tramp!” 

Sam smirked before giving Dean the dirtiest kiss of life.


End file.
